1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head protective airbag apparatus configured to include an airbag that is folded and stored on a side of an upper edge of a window on a vehicle interior side of a vehicle in which a side of an upper edge of the airbag is attached and fixed to a side of a body of the vehicle, and an inflating gas is caused to flow into the airbag from an inflator such that the airbag is deployed and inflated to cover a vehicle interior side of the window while projecting downward.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, as a head protective airbag apparatus, there is a known airbag apparatus having a configuration disclosed in JP-A-2015-85928. In the airbag apparatus in the related art, a tension cloth that is disposed on a side of a front end of a bag main body is wrapped around an end-side inflation portion that is disposed on the side of the front end of the bag main body when inflation is completed. A base side of the tension cloth is joined to a side of a front edge of the end-side inflation portion on the periphery of the end-side inflation portion, and the side of the base portion being inserted into a slit that is disposed on a side of a rear edge of the end-side inflation portion, and a distal end side of the tension cloth is fixed to a side of a body of a vehicle. When the airbag is completely inflated, the end-side inflation portion is disposed to be pushed toward a vehicle interior side by a tension cloth that generates tension in a front-rear direction. Even during an oblique collision, an offset collision, or the like, the end-side inflation portion that is disposed to project toward the vehicle interior side protects the head of an occupant who moves obliquely forward on a vehicle exterior side.
However, the head protective airbag apparatus in the related art has a configuration in which the tension cloth has a strip shape having a wide width such that the end-side inflation portion is pushed toward the vehicle interior side over the substantially entire upper and lower region thereof. Therefore, in a case where a passenger seat airbag or a steering wheel airbag, which is inflated in front of a seat such as a passenger seat, a driver seat, or the like, is disposed to be close to the inflated airbag on the vehicle interior side, a lower side part of the end-side inflation portion interferes with the airbag in some cases when the inflation is completed, and thus there is room for improvement in suppressing interference with the airbag that is inflated to be close to the apparatus on a vehicle interior side.